Ghirahim (boss)
[[Ghirahim|'Ghirahim']] is a boss from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Throughout the course of the game, he is fought three times, once in Skyview Temple, once in the Fire Sanctuary and in the Sealed Grounds at the end of the game. First Battle Ghirahim is the boss of the Skyview Temple, and the first boss of the game. In battle, Ghirahim has the ability to jump great distances, move with great speed and warp around the room. He will start the battle fighting with his right hand generating a red aura on his finger tips. Ghirahim has the ability to grab the Goddess Sword mid-swing and hold it in place using his two fingers and if Link does not release the sword from Ghirahim's grasp by quickly forcing his sword upwards and downwards, he will steal the weapon and use it himself. In order to get it back, Link can either use a shield bash to knock the sword out of his hands, or avoid Ghirahim, which will prompt him to hurl the sword at Link like a throwing knife. Link must dodge this attack and then quickly pick it up before Ghirahim does. Ghirahim can only be attacked from an angle he is not currently defending with his right hand. If Link holds his sword in one direction, then quickly move it so that it will hit elsewhere, there is a chance that Ghirahim will not move his right hand for a short period, leaving him open for attack. Note that if Link does nothing, Ghirahim will attack by striking him with his right hand. Ghirahim will also dodge any attempt of using a Skyward Strike attack from long range with an extremely fast sidestep maneuver. After taking enough damage, Ghirahim will snap his fingers creating a sword of his own. He also teleports more frequently, often behind Link to attack him (Note that this leaves him vulnerable to attacks opposing his sword stance). Ghirahim will also charge at Link, telegraphed by how he ducks down beforehand to assume a reverse sword grip stance. While charging at Link, Ghirahim will be open to attacks from the side he approaches from before he slashes, or to create an opening using a shield bash. He also possesses the power to create a line of daggers, which can be deflected with sword attacks, Skyward Strikes or a shield bash; however, if the entire line of projectiles is not sliced successfully, Ghirahim will retreat to a safe distance and fire the remaining ones at will. He is an extremely strong and agile character, toying with Link during their first encounter. Second Battle Ghirahim serves as the boss of the Fire Sanctuary, his arms turning black while his dick begins to crack. This battle flows somewhat similar to the first, with some noticeable changes. Like before, Ghirahim attacks by grabbing the sword with his right hand, but now summons two daggers around him like a shield. Instead of forcing the sword out of Link's hand, after Link successfully attacks him, Ghirahim will snap his fingers and fire the daggers at range. Link must once again trick Ghirahim into moving his hand one side and attacking from the opposite side, but must be careful not to strike the daggers as this will alert Ghirahim. Alternatively, Link can knock away the daggers before attacking Ghirahim. After taking some damage, Ghirahim will summon four additional daggers. After enough damage, Ghirahim summons two swords to fight with. In this phase, Ghirahim is fought similar to a Stalfos. Depending on the orientation of his swords, Link must attack horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Ghirahim's attacks have been improved in this fight, as he can summon more daggers, usually in a circle or an arc around Link (who must use the spin attack or a horizontal slash to deflect them). He can also summon them in a circle around himself and fire three rows in various positions. Also, his charge attack is replaced by an attack where he teleports into the air and strikes from above. This attack also leaves him vulnerable. Repeat the strategy to defeat Ghirahim. Final Battle Ghirahim serves as the boss of the Sealed Grounds, and the penultimate boss of the game. Ghirahim faces Link in his true form. Unlike previous battles where he would grab Link's sword and use it against him, Ghirahim now attacks with fierce punches and roundhouse kicks. Ghirahim also cannot be damaged under normal circumstances. To defeat Ghirahim, Link must repeatedly attack the boss and send him to the edge of the platform, then deliver a final strike that will cause him to fall to the lower platform (which was what he stated that he intended to use against Link in a method called the "Endless Plunge"). Link can deliver a fatal blow to his chest. Beware when Ghirahim's hands are coated with purple electricity. If Link touches them, he will be stunned momentarily, allowing Ghirahim to maneuver around and attack from behind. After repeating this three times, the fight moves to the bottom of the Sealed Grounds. The skin on Ghirahim's chest has now cracked, revealing an orange diamond that serves as his weak spot. In this round, Ghirahim wields his sword from the first battle with him. He still retains his dagger toss, but he can also fire a fiery variation of the Skyward Strike, which can be repulsed in the same manner as his daggers - but Link must remain wary, as Ghirahim can return the attack right back. To damage Ghirahim, Link must attack the orange diamond on Ghirahim's chest. This is easiest for Link if he manages to knock Ghirahim's sword out of his hands or after a successful repulsion of his attacks. After taking enough hits, Ghirahim summons a bigger sword. Now Link must knock him off guard or otherwise force him to guard, then repeatedly slash away at the sword at its edge to destroy it. Depending on how Ghirahim holds it, Link must slash horizontally or vertically. He may change the orientation of the sword, to make it harder for Link to strike the same edge. It requires four hits on the same edge to break the weapon. Note that if Link charges energy for a Skyward Strike and stabs Ghirahim, Ghirahim will be stunned, allowing Link to get in more hits. Repeat this strategy to defeat Ghirahim once and for all. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword bosses